A Dark Day
by InlovewithMalfoy
Summary: Harry is charged with Ginny's murder and is in court defending himself but no one believes him. Luna's POV Non Magic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that J. K. Rowling wrote. My Psychiatrist made sure I understood that before he allowed me permission to write this. I had to be reformed the last time I though this because he said that he might be sue. It involved a straight jacket and lots of white. Needless to say I've lost that particular inclination. Now I own cheese ******

**A Dark Day- by you know who. **

In the bright accusing light of the court room, the judge, jury and audience sat listening intently as the prosecutor made a story out of the evidence the Crime Scene Investigators had managed to dig up.

The judge and jury sat contemplating the accuracy of his tale while the audience just sat there enjoying the show, for we had already determined in our minds that the defendant was guilty.

He just sat there, while his defense attorney, employed by the state , occasionally interrupted the prosecutor's tale, sometime questioning at a part's relevance and at other times accusing him of telling the story for the witness which was of course done in a way that would not get him penalized by the judge.

His black hair falling untidily into his emerald green eyes. He looked tired and betrayed. This was understandable, as all of his friends, even those so close he would call them family given the chance, sat in the stands glaring at him hatefully.

"Murderer," they said. And he was exactly that, a murderer.

He had killed his best friend's little sister, we all knew it and yet he had pleaded his innocence, and because of that there was a lingering doubt in my mind but I brushed it away hatefully.

Although I felt sorry for him I don't think he deserved another chance. For in my mind all I could see was Harry standing there with Ginny's blood on his hands.

Blood he claimed was from trying to stop the flow, from trying to save her, as he had happened upon her dying body.

I had been there that day, when Ginny had been murdered. So were the rest of us, minus Harry and Ginny of course.

We had been planning a surprise party for Harry for quite some time and we were finally putting that plan into action.

It had been Ginny's job to distract him, and as the two had been dating at the time no one protested the idea.

Hell, we all encouraged it, leering at her occasionally while wondering out loud how on earth was she to distract him.

We had teased her for quite some time before she left never knowing that we would come to regret it.

And I do, regret it I mean. I regret ever sending her to find him for it had cost her her life. The life of my best friend and I hate him for taking her from me.

His lawyer stood. "And now I call Mr. Draco Malfoy to the stand." He said and my mind reeled.

Draco?

Why in the world would he want to defend Harry.

One would more expect him to be the one to be the one throwing a party in celebration of his incarceration.

Glancing over at Harry I saw that he looked just as shocked as I was.

Draco had never liked any of us and the fact that he would actually defend him made me wonder if he was really innocent.

I mean if his most hated rival would defend him then he really could be innocent. 'No' I thought to myself 'That's just wishful thinking, right?'

"Mr. Malfoy told me today that he knew what had really happened the night of Miss Weasley's murder, that he had been there when it had happened." He told the court eyes on the jury before turning to face his witness.

"Now Mr. Malfoy would you care to tell me what happened on July seventeenth at two in the afternoon?" He smirked eyes on Harry, I got a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Well Mr. Turner…" He started. Beginning his tale as everyone in the court room stared at him in horror.

He couldn't have done that all of the evidence so far pointed at Harry. Of course the weapon used to commit the murder was missing but Harry had been there she had gone looking for Danny wasn't even supposed to be in school that day.

Of course that had never been confirmed. Why? Now that I think of it there were too many holes in the story, too many unconfirmed suspects.

My eyes widened in horror of what he was saying trying all my might to find holes in his tale, but when he drew the missing knife and the bloody rope from his jacket I knew it was true.

Gleams of malicious insanity shone from is icy grey eyes. With a malicious smile on his face he eyed Harry with glee.

He was insane we all decided, there was no doubt about it.

And still I just sat there listening as the judge adjourned the court in order to give the CSI time to check the knife and rope that may or may have not been used in the murder.

But by that time we all knew that as he said he was innocent of any crime and by the looks on the jury's faces as they shot Harry sympathetic glances, they thought so as well. He just sat there staring at his lap with tears streaming down his face.

I suddenly felt sick. We were supposed to be his friends but not a single person had stood by him. And as the police gently led him from the room my eyes met his pain filled gaze, I was sorry.

**Hope you liked the story this was actually an old essay of mine from late last year. I played around with the idea and made it into a story for your benefit since it got such good reviews. This story bears no inclination to my alias. Ps. Exams will finish on the thirteenth of next month.**

**InLoveWithMalfoy**


End file.
